Emperor of Darkness Z
, also known as the is the master of the Shadow Line. The Shadow Line works to gather the darkness in human hearts to complete the railway so they can grant the Emperor entry into the world and to make the Earth habitable for Z. Miss Gritta is being groomed to be his wife. Unlike his subordinates, Z hates living in darkness and wants to live in the light, but unfortunately light is toxic to Z and can only survive a few hours before it starts to make him sick. Due to his desire to live in the light, Z is obsessed with everything that shines, be it literally or figuratively. This obsession of his lead to his first encounter with the ToQgers at an amusement park, shortly following his arrival in the human world, where he quickly became friends with them and enjoyed a fun filled day together. Unfortunately, his time with them was cut short due to his subordinates' arrival to rescue him where Baron Nero revealed to the ToQgers that he was their leader. A battle between the 2 groups quickly ensued following this revelation with the ToQgers being quickly defeated by the Shadow Line's superior might. Before Madame Noir could deal the finishing blow, Z saved the ToQgers by easily deflecting her attack. When his subordinates asked him why he protected them, Z responded by saying that he didn't want to see their glorious "Shining" extinguished before collapsing from over exposure to light. His bodyguard Lamp Shadow quickly collected Z's unconscious body and retreated to Z's personal train so Z could recover. When Z and revives Zaram's nature and having Ring Shadow to give Right and Akira an rings on their forehead and causing them to have an painful headache. Z transforms Akira into Zaram with Dark Power and causing him to rain. Meanwhile in his Kuliner, he watches Ring Shadow checking on Right with an flashlight. When Right was begging Z to stop creating Darkness, he knock him away with his dark shock wave. As ha sits on his throne, Ring Shadow continue to torture Right. Z hears Akira's song as he arrives to save Right. Z call Akira "Zaram" and causing him to have an head hurts and ask him how he learn about the light. Z says "Zaram" to Akira once again to give him painful massive headache. With the help of ToQgers, they break the curse on Akira and Z feels exhausted after saying "Twinkle twinkle little Light". Precisely, Z leaves letting Ring Shadow behind to deal with ToQgers. Z marry Miss Gritta during the ceremony and however, he was swallowed by Glitta in order to steal his throne and become the Empress. After Empress Gritta was defeated, Z breaks free from her body and absorbs her light by assuming his monster form. Eventually, Z dispatches General Schwarz and tells the ToQgers that he will claim their light next in his next mission. Forms - Second Form= - ToQ 6gou= Arsenal * Applichanger * Yudo Breaker Ressha * Build Ressha * Drill Ressha - }} Powers and Abilities ;Darkness Vision : He can see light and darkness in everything. ;Superhuman Durability : He easily reflected a powerful energy attack of one of his generals with absolutely no ill effects. ;Shockwave Emission : He can effortlessly emit a powerful shockwave that is enough to knock away his generals. ;Human Form : His human form allows him infiltrate into human society. ;Shadow Line Leadership : As their emperor, he has unchallengeable control over the empire. Weaknesses ;Light Poisoning : As a creature of darkness, the more light enviroment he is exposed to, the weaker he becomes. Appearances *Station 11: The Emperor of Darkness *Station 12: The Rainbow Commuter Pass *Station 13: Run Fire Extinguisher *Station 14: Lost Cop, Great Detective *Station 15: The Thing In Your Heart *Station 17: The Sky After the Rain *Station 18: And What Do We Call You? *Station 19: Now Departing! Build-Dai-Oh *Station 20: Smiling Is Dangerous *Station 21: The Runaway Bride *Station 22: The Birth of the Empress *Station 23: United Hand in Hand (First appearance of Z's monster form) *Station 24: Pass the Junction *Station 25: Right Out of a Fairy Tale *Station 26: The Fight that Started in a Bathhouse *Station 27: A New Power *Station 28: Uncool but Cool *Station 29: The Meeting with the Oncoming Train Notes *Z is one of two known Shadow Line members, both current and former, to have a human form, the other being Akira Nijino. *He shares his name with Doctor Z, a villain from Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. *Z shares a similarity with each of the two main villains from the previous two series. **Both Z and Enter have some type of rivalry with the Red Ranger of their Sentai enemy. **Both Z and Chaos know their Sentai enemy's Red Ranger's human identity name. *In a Magazine interview by S.H.T. 2014 Summer2014.07.27 - Ressha Sentai ToQger Station 22 Preview Summary: Publishing Information Z's name was romanized as 'Zet'2014 - Screencapped image from TOEI Hero Cast PHOTOBOOK S.H.T. 2014 summer edition, but Kengo Ohkuchi tweeted that "Actually, the Shadow Line's Emperor of Darkness' name, rather than ' 'Zet' ', is ' 'Z' '!!"2014.05.17 - Kengo Ohkuchi's Tweeter Post - References Category:Evil Army Shadow Line Category:Main Sentai Villains